


Sand and Sun

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [10]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: (he approves), Honeymoon, M/M, Meeting old friends, carlos passes judgement on his homeboy's hubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei brings his new husband to California to meet up with some friends.





	Sand and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how gay I was for Carlos before writing this haha,,,,,,,,,liste,n he's a good m an

Maria and Carlos looked up the beach where they had been called from. 

The firefighter's face split into a grin that rivaled the sun in its brightness. The siblings caught one another's hands and jogged along the sand to meet Carlos' friend. 

"Junpei! It's been too long!" The blond waved at his friend. "And who is this?" 

He looked the stranger up and down, cataloging Junpei's companion. Tall, kind of skinny. Not as tall as Carlos himself, but that wasn't particularly hard to do. Gray hair and thick eye bags, but he carried himself with grace and seemed happy to be there. Must have a quiet sort of presence, the firefighter thought to himself. Skinny even in linen slacks and a fashionable summer top. Green eyes went from the newcomer to Junpei and back again. _Ah,_ he thought. _Good for him._

"Your husband, I assume?" Junpei laughed and rubbed his neck. The firefighter grinned smugly. 

"Yeah. This is Light, we've been together for a little over three years now." Ah, that made sense. The shortest man puffed out his chest a little. "And we've been married for two months now." The siblings both clapped joyfully and gave their congratulations. Carlos' handshake for Junpei almost lifted him off the boardwalk. 

"Your musician then! It's great to meet you, Mr..." 

The man- blind, Carlos remembered - reached out first for a handshake. He had a strong, steady grip. A great choice for Junpei. 

"Tenmyoji-Field. Call me Light." Carlos couldn't keep himself from grinning. 

"You even hyphenated for him, eh?" He elbowed his friend and chuckled. "You better keep this one, Junpei! He seems to have his head on right. And a great handshake! You're a lucky man." 

"More so than you know." Junpei replied quietly. Carlos' sharp eyes didn't miss how Light's right hand went over to squeeze his husband's bicep comfortingly. What a good man. 

Junpei kicked himself out of whatever funk he'd gone to with a smile that started out forced but became natural the longer he talked. 

"Light, this is Carlos! And Maria, his sister." They switched to Japanese long enough for Light's face to darken and nod sharply. The moment passed quickly and he was back to smiling at the Americans. 

"Junpeiii, it's been too long man!" Maria reached out and bumped her fist with Junpei's. A lightbulb went off. 

"Oh! You must be the people our Junpei had to get back to after everything! He stayed with us for a couple months, you know. It's been too long, Junpei! I'm sure we can grab a watermelon and some popsicles and make this a real party." 

"Carlos, I AM a legal adult." Maria pouted. He just ruffled his kid sister's hair. 

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let you drink, Mari." Light chuckled at that. 

"You sound much like my own sister, back before she turned 21." 

"So like four months ago?" Junpei cackled at this sister's age.

"Indeed." Carlos decided he liked Light's smile. The other man wasn't really his type, but he was happy for his friend. He'd heard bits and pieces of what happened the year before the Experiment, and he liked to think he was sharp enough to put the pieces together. Especially since the timeline of their relationship coexisted with the time Junpei had known Akane.

C-Team had split ways after the Experiment, with Junpei going with Carlos to make sure his sister was alright, and Akane going off to connect with her own brother. Carlos had found it odd at the time since he clearly remembered a timeline where Junpei had proposed to her, but he didn't mention it. 

After Maria had woken up and gotten a bit of her color back Junpei hopped a flight to get back home, as he'd called it. He had 'friends' waiting for him. Carlos was glad he'd had people outside the Experiment.

Now he was glad he'd met the man who Junpei's ring had been meant for.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they have a cookout and Carlos sees how Light busts Junpei's chops and informally adopts the Fields into his family.


End file.
